zankizerofandomcom-20200214-history
Zanki Zero Wiki:Guidelines and Policies
__NOEDITSECTION__ User Agreement= User Agreement By editing Zanki Zero Wiki, you agree to abide by Wikia's Terms of Use. This means that by editing or participating here, you agree that: *You are over 13 years of age. *You will not abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other users. *You will not post explicit, homophobic, racist, or otherwise deliberately offensive material. *You will not use the Wiki as a platform to advertise your goods or services. *You will not post or solicit information which invades others' right to privacy (such as personal information). The above applies to all parts of our Wiki, including message walls, forums, talk pages, userpages, usernames, avatars and profile information, and breaking any of the above rules will lead to a ban, potentially a permanent ban depending on the offense. |-|General Rules= General Rules & Guidelines *Do not abuse the undo button - it should be reserved only for vandalism. If you need to correct an error you believe another editor has made, remove their edit but politely explain your reasoning in the Edit Summary, or contact them on their message wall. Do not engage in edit wars, or you may be blocked. *Speculation or ambiguous information is not permitted. As a rule, if a sentence contains words such as "could", "might", "possibly" or "likely" you should question the fact's veracity. What might seem obvious to you might seem like speculation to others. Add sources where possible to backup your claim. *''Zanki Zero Wiki'' isn't Facebook, please do not engage in lengthy off-topic conversations on your message wall, as it makes our more difficult to moderate. Please take lengthy conversations to a free instant messaging service such as Discord, which can be used without installing the application. *Fan-created content, such as fan characters, fanfiction, or fan games are not permitted on the Wiki. *The trivia section of pages should be considered a "last resort" for when there is no other section of the page where a fact may fit. Before adding a fact, consider if there is anywhere else in the article that may be a better place for it, for example, a piece of trivia about a character's name should be added to the "name" section, or a piece of trivia about a character's appearance should be added to the "appearance" section. Trivia should not be a repeat of information already included in another section of the page. Language & Localization *All articles on the Wiki should be written in . *All articles should be written in the past tense. *As an English language Wiki, we always defer to the official English localization canon for character names and titles. *Characters should be referred to by their first names, real people by their surname. *Non-localized material should use the Romaji for the title rather than a fan translation. |-|User Pages= User Pages *Spoiler images and information are never permitted on user pages. *While uploading images for your userpage is allowed, it is strongly suggested that they are uploaded to a service such an external hosting service such as IMGUR and embedded, in order to make our image uploads easier to moderate. *Fan art is not permitted on user pages or user profiles unless it can be proven you are the original artist, or can prove permission from the original artist. *Images for use in your user profile must use the prefix "NON-RELATED", E.g: **NON-RELATED Scottier Profile Banner.png *Do not add personal identifying information, such as your real full name or contact information, anywhere on your profile. It will be removed for security purposes. *Deliberately offensive material is not permitted on user pages, user profiles, message wall posts, or forum posts. This includes - but is not limited to - slurs of any kind. Swearing is permitted, as long as it is not to be aggressive towards another user. *Any images uploaded to your userpage including nudity, gore, jumpscares, deliberately offensive content, or which otherwise break our User Agreement guidelines will be removed. *Editors are allowed one personal sandbox for their personal use, however they are only permitted to insert up to 20 images into this sandbox, and they must already be pre-existing on the Wiki (unless the sandbox is being used to build a new page - please contact an Admin first before doing so). *Do not edit other users' sandboxes or userprofiles, even if you mean well. If you find an error in someone's work in progress, or have a suggestion, please bring it up on their message wall rather than editing directly. **The only exception to this rule is collaborations between users (please contact an Admin first to let us know), or in the case of Admins patrolling redlinks, broken images, or replacing templates. |-|Images= Image Guidelines IMPORTANT: The bedroom fanservice images of the child-aged clones are not permitted on this Wiki because they would constitute a Terms of Service violation. Uploading ANY of those images will incur an immediate ban. General Rules *Images should be uploaded in the best quality available, and high resolution where possible. *Complete scans of any book are not permitted, as it is a breach of copyright law. Single panels or example pages may be uploaded only if they are used for illustrative purposes, as above. *Fan-translated images may not be uploaded to the Wiki. Ideally, use raw Japanese scans. *In galleries, make an effort to describe what the image is in the caption, such as the name of the book, magazine, or anime episode it came from. If you saved the image from an article or magazine, use reference links to source it. *Fanart in articles or galleries is not permitted, except if it has been drawn by franchise contributor such as a Zanki Zero crew member or voice actor. Filenames In order to ensure our image database is easy to search, filenames should, at minimum, include the FULL localization First name and Surname of any characters pictured, except in the circumstance in which a large group of characters are pictured, in which case you would use the name of the group of people, or if it is a scanned page of predominantly text. E.g: *Zanki Zero Haruto Higurashi Website Profile.png *Zanki Zero Yuma Mashiro Design Sheet.png Surname or first name only is not acceptable, unless there are multiple people in the image. |-|Vandalism= Vandalism The following behavior is considered vandalism: *Adding irrelevant or nonsensical information to any article. *Deliberately removing correct information with no clarification in the edit summary or contacting an admin. *Using offensive language or breaking the Wikia Terms of Use outlined in our User Agreement. *Writing in a language other than English or Japanese, because Admins cannot moderate it. *Edit-warring with another editor (continuously editing/undoing edits on a page to change or remove another editor's contribution). Conflicts or debates between editors should be taken to the article's talk page or the individuals' message walls. If necessary, contact an Admin to mediate the dispute. *Raiding the Wiki as part of a group of vandals making similar edits in a short period of time will result in an instant one month ban. You can report vandalism to staff by leaving a message on an Admin's message wall. |-|Blocking= Blocking Policy In Cases of Vandalism *'First offence:' A warning will be given on the editor's message wall by a staff member. If the warning is ignored, the editor will be blocked for up to one week. In severe cases, the editor may be automatically blocked for up to one week before a warning is given (for example, if the editor is mass-vandalising). *'Second offence:' If the editor returns to vandalism after their first ban has expired, the editor will be given a block for 6 months - 1 year (depending on the severity). *'Third offence:' If the editor returns to vandalism after their second ban has expired, the editor will be blocked permanently. NOTE: Any user found removing warnings or admin messages from their message wall will incur a 1 week block. Other Bannable Offenses The length of the block, or in some cases permanent ban, will depend on the severity of the offence. Blockable offenses include, but are not limited to: *Breaking any part of the Wikia Terms of Use or the Zanki Zero User Agreement. *Harassment, intimidation, or impersonation of another editor or staff member. *Posting pornographic, homophobic, racist, or otherwise deliberately offensive material. *Unauthorized use of bots or auto-editing programs. *Sock-puppetry, and using secondary accounts to evade bans. *Using our Wiki to discuss disputes from other Wikis or as a ban-evasion tactic, particularly as a means to intimidate another Wiki's staff into unbanning you. If you have an issue with Administrators from another wiki, take it to their message wall on Community Central. Other offenses will have a ban length at the Admins' discretion, based on the severity of the offense. Category:Zanki Zero Wiki Policies